1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotor. More specifically, the present invention relates to a rotor for a spinning reel which guides and winds fishing line around an axially oscillating spool.
2. Background Information
Spinning reels generally have a reel unit that is mounted to a fishing rod, a rotor rotatably mounted to the reel unit that guides fishing line, and a cylindrical spool, which can be oscillated and onto which fishing line that has been guided by the rotor is wound. The rotor includes a cylindrical portion that is rotatably mounted to the reel unit, a disk portion that is provided inside the cylindrical portion and is mounted to the pinion gear, and a pair of rotor arms that extends radially outwardly from the rear end of the cylindrical portion as shown in, for example, Japanese unexamined patent application publication 2001-190191.
This type of rotor is unitarily formed by a metal or synthetic member. With this type of rotor, the cylindrical portion, the disk portion, and the pair of arms are unitarily formed by die-casting or injection molding, for example.
With the above described conventional rotor of a spinning reel, since the cylindrical portion and the disk portion are unitarily formed by die-casting or injection molding, a joint section between the cylindrical portion and the disk portion is made thick. When the joint section between the cylindrical portion and the disk portion is made to be thick, an annular sink mark may appear around the outer periphery of the cylindrical portion. In the case where the sink mark appears around the outer periphery of the cylindrical portion, when the sink mark is exposed to the exterior of the reel, the exposed sink may lead to a less attractive appearance.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved rotor for a spinning reel. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.